Code Alternate: Storm of Europe
by GrandMarshallIan
Summary: In Britannia way stand a very different EU, however this EU is far more powerful than Britannia it'self. the United Europan Commonwealth. Akito X Yui.


**History**

The United Europan Commonwealth, founded after the the event called the 'Return Throne of Greater Britannia' in 1905 A.D, is National Alliance formed to resist the Holy Britannian Empire, however it is formerly called the Europia United.

it's member are:

-The French Republic.

-The United Kingdom of Great Britain.

-The German Reich.

-The Germanic Colony of Karlsland/ Neue Germania/ Argentina.

-The United Federation of Russia.

-The State of Poland.

-The Duchy of Italy.

-The State of Ireland.

-The Principality of Gallia (Netherland, and Belgium).

-The Royal Republic of Spain.

-The State of Portugal.

-The State Confederation of Balkan.

-The State of Greece.

-The Austro-Hungarian Confederation.

-The Germanic Colony of Israel.

-The State of Finland.

-The Scandinavian Union.

-The State of Switzerland.

-The State of Iceland.

-The State of Ukraine.

-The Oceanian Commonwealth.

-The Middle Eastern Federation

 **Technological and Science**

The EU level of Technology is more of a Armament Advancement rather than Knightmare, the EU specialized on Railgun, Tesla, PRISM and Energy weapon development, and 4 special WMD called the Proton Collider Cannon, Inter Continential Laser Cannon, Chrono Storm, Iron Curtain, Vacuum Imploder and the **[Redacted]**.

The mind of the technology are from Dr. Albert Einstein and Dr. Grigor Zelinsky.

 **Military**

The EU Military are based around the army of the EUSC (European Union Security Council) and led by Grand Marshall Adam Zi Atreadise.

it's member are:

-The French Republican Army.

-The British Royal Army.

-The German Wehrmacht.

-The Russian Armed Forces.

-The Italian State Army.

-The Gallian State Army.

-The Austro-Hungarian Confederate Army.

-The Polish State Army.

-The Balkan Confederate Army.

-The Spanish Royal Armed Forces.

-The Irish State Army.

-The Israeli State Army.

-The Finnish State Army.

-The Scandinavian Union Army.

-The Oceanian Commonwealth Armed Force.

-The Middle East Federal Armed Force.

 **Armament (Some Weapon are from Wolfenstein)**

 **Infantry**

Recon

-MP6

-UZI

-3D Strike Manuvering Gear

-2 Photon Saber

Riflemen

-M-20 Euro

-Colt 1917 Pistol

-Knife

Assault Squad

-Stg 60/ SA8o with Grenade Launcher

-MP7

-Walther Pistol

-2 Stielhandgrenaden

-1 Tesla Grenade

-Knife

Marksman Squad

-AR 75 Sniper Rifle

-50 Cal Anti-Material Sniper Rifle

-MP7

-1 Tesla Grenade

-Knife

Heavy Weapon Squad

-MG-70/ G7U Minigun

-M79 Grenade Launcher

-Beneli Shotgun

-1935A Pistol

-5 Frag Grenade

-3 Tesla Grenade

Anti-Tank Squad

-Panzerfaust 3

-MP7

-Knife

Experimental Squad

-Lasgun-64

-Tesla Launcher

-Railgun Sniper Rifle

-LaserKraftWerk

-Knife

-5 All-Purpose Grenade (Smart, Tesla, Smoke, etc.)

Reiksguard

-Lasgun-45

-Walther Pistol

-Panzerfaust 4

-3 Stielhandgrenaden

-Power Sword/ Photon Lances

Witches

-Variant Machine Gun and RPG

-Striker Unit

God Eater

- **[Redacted]**

SS Kommandotruppen

-Lasgun-69

-Walther Pistol

-Panzerfaust 5

-5 Tesla Grenade

-Photon Knife

Kriegsmen

-Lasgun-64/ Panzerfaust 5

-5 Tesla Grenade

-Knife

Panzer Trooper

-Panzer Power Armor

-HMG-44

-Hand Grenade Launcher

-Arma Knife

Inqusitor

-Power Sword

-Walther Pistol

Specter

-Silenced 50 Cal Anti-Material Sniper Rifle

-Supresed M-20 Euro

-Supressed 1917 Pistol

\- 3 Grenade (EMP, Stun, and Flashbang)

-Photon Knife

Deathshead Kommando

-M-21 Ernst (Assault Model)

-Anti-Tank/ Anti-Infantry Lasgun

-Photon Knife

Armor

-Panzer 7

-Hetzer 6 APC

-Tiger 5

-AMX-Lecrerc

-Panzer-Frunze Tank Destroyer

-Armata-14

-Jagdpanzer 5

-GUARDIAN Tank

-Tesla Tank

-Apocalyspe Tank

-PRISM Tank

-MIRAGE Tank

-Sickle Recon Drone

Artillery

-Euro-12 Mobile Artillery Platform

-Siege Artillery Tank

-Proton Collider Cannon

Air

-E-7 (Eagle)

-F-12 (Falcon)

-Kaiserfalcon

-Eaglereich

-MIG-9

-Eurofighter Typhoon-17

-Eurofighter HELLSTORM

-Phantom VTOL

-Arrow Gunship

-AH-74D Apache Combat Helicopter

-Euro Copter Dauntless

-Twinblade Gunship

-Ludwig Class Aerial Cruiser

-London Class Aerial Battleship

-Shepherd Class Aerial Carrier

-Zeppelin Mobile Aerial Base

Naval

-Yuri Class Submarine

-Alain Class Destroyer

-Wiggenstein Class Cruiser

-Atlantic Class Aircraft Carrier

-Nelson Class Battleship

Robot

-Baltisches-Auge

-Schwere-Robote

-Herr-Faust

-Panzerhund

Mobile Base

-Buckingham-4

-Reichstag-2

Special Unit

-Flagship Dauntless Class Deadnought

-Ubersoldaten

-Maschinenmann

-Monitor

 **Knightmare Frames**

-Templarritte

-Tigerfaust

-Panzer-Hummel

-Panzer-Hetzer

-Alexander

-Renaltsch

-Sokovich

TSF (Tactical Surface Fighter)

-Panzer-Krieg T-29

-Gunshe T-34

 **Prototype Secret Super Weapon**

 **Warning Error Detected...**

 **Closing...**


End file.
